Kami Sayang Heine
by AzureFantasieAurigalaxyYupiter
Summary: Hanya tumpahan kish setelah melihat episode 11. XD


Kami Sayang Heine

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Higasa Akai  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama, Family, Romance..  
Warning : super OOC, banyak typo, alur gaje dan maksa, semi!Canon

Pair : No!Pair or You can called it as Harem!Heine

Length : 1215 Word.

.

.

.

.

.  
Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Heine dari Istana. Masing-masing dari mereka, mulai memutar balik ke kenangan yang pernah mereka lalui bersama Sang Guru, dan teman lama bagi Sang Raja. Awal pertemuan mereka adalah saat Heine Wittgeinstein, datang ke kerajaan atas undangan Viktor von Granzreich sebagai Pembimbing Kerajaan. Pada awalnya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menerima kehadiran Sang Pembimbing Kerajaan. Kemudian, dimulailah pada saat itu, perjuangan Heine untuk mendapatkan hati para Pangeran. Namun, ketika hati semua Pangeran dan Sang Raja juga telah didapat, kenapa Heine harus pergi? Kenapa Heine tidak tetap tinggal? Ah, lalu apa hak kalian melarang Heine pergi? Apa alasannya kalian tidak ingin Heine pergi, huh? Memangnya Heine itu bagaimana, di dalam sudut pandang kalian?

Baiklah, mari kita mulai dari Pangeran ke empat, Pangeran Leonhard von Granzreich.

 ***** _ **Leonhard von Granzreich**_

Heine? K-kenapa kalian menanyakan hal itu padaku? A-apakah aku harus menjawabnya? B-baiklah. Kalian ingat, kan? Aku sangat tidak menyukai Pembimbing Kerajaan, mereka selalu mengucilkanku hanya karena aku tidak sepintar saudaraku yang lain. T-tapi, Heine itu pengecualian. K-kalian dengar aku? Heine itu pengecualian. Dia, satu-satunya pembimbing kerajaan yang ku terima, sebagai guru. T-tolong jangan katakan padanya. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia memberikan torte sebagai hasil kerja keras ku. Ehm, tidak. Maksudku, itu karena dialah satu-satunya pembimbing kerajaan yang sanggup mengejarku ketika melarikan diri. Dia, satu-satunya pembimbing kerajaan yang meminta kepercayaan ku, dan mempercayaiku. Satu-satunya pembimbing kerajaan yang mau mendengarkan perkataanku. Heine, begitu hebat di mata ku, Bru-nii juga sangat mengaguminya. Heine yang mengakuiku. Heine yang membuatku mau untuk belajar. T-tapi, jangan katakan ini pada Heine, n-nanti dia jadi besar kepala. Hm? Lalu kenapa aku tak ingin Heine pergi? I-itu Ku fikir k-karena ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶

Baiklah, mari lanjutkan ke Pangeran berikutnya. Pangeran ke tiga, Pangeran Bruno Von Granzreich.

 ***** _ **Bruno von Granzreich**_

Ekhm. Apa kalian menanyaiku tentang Tuan ku? Oh, kalian bertanya pada orang yang tepat. Tuan ku itu adalah sebuah kejeniusan. Kecerdasan yang tiada tara. Kalian semua juga harus mengagumi Tuan ku. Dulu, ketika kedua kali bertemu, aku telah memberinya banyak ujian agar aku tahu pantaskah atau tidak menjadi guru ku. Tetapi, Tuan ku melampaui batas ku. Tuan ku begitu jenius, begitu indah, berkilauan dan tak tertahankan. Bahkan kini ku rasa, aku akan dengan senang hati membicarakan betapa hebatnya dirinya sehari penuh. Tentang bagaimana Tuan ku menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang ku berikan, bahkan mengkoreksinya juga. Tentang bagaimana Tuanku, mengalahkanku dalam permainan catur. Tentang bagaimana, Tuan ku mengerti dan memahami bahkan memberi saran berguna atas tesis yang ku buat. Tentang bagaimana Tuan ku, mengajariku banyak hal. Aku merasa semakin berkembang ketika Tuan ku lah yang menjadi Pembimbing Kerajaan. Makanya, ketika Tuan ku pergi, aku merasa sangat terpukul. Aku selalu ingin tahu tentang masa lalu Tuan ku, tapi seandainya jika aku tahu masa lalu Tuanku, Tuan ku akan pergi, maka aku memilih untuk tidak tahu sama sekali. Sungguh aku tak ingin Tuan ku pergi. Karena ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶

Cukup Pangeran Bruno, mari kita bertanya pada pangeran Licht Von Granzreich, sang Pangeran ke lima.

 ***** _ **Licht von Granzreich**_

Heine? Ah, Heine, ya. . Heine itu sungguh-sungguh dingin padaku. Seperti yang telah kalian ketahui, aku pada awalnya juga menolak keberadaan Heine. Setiap kali bersama Pembimbing Kerajaan aku tidak pernah serius, aku tidak ingin saudara-saudaraku menganggap ku terlalu serius. Tapi, dengan Heine, itu lain soal. Heine itu bukan hanya Pembimbing Kerajaan. Tapi, guru dalam kehidupan. Selama ini aku terus mencari, sangat tidak mungkin guru sehebat Heine tidak terdengar desas-desus, rumor atau berita tentangnya. Kalian tahu, tidak ada yang mengenal Heine Wittgeinstein. Jujur saja, aku sangat terkejut. Seseorang yang bukan lulusan universitas mendapat undangan langsung dari sang Raja. Bisa kah kau mengerti, itu sangat aneh. Itulah yang ku fikirkan ketika aku belum tahu kebenaran tentang masa lalu Heine. Namun, ketika ayahanda menceritakannya pada kami. Kami juga sangat terkejut. Memang, Heine sendiri yang meminta kami mengungkap kebenaran itu. Tapi, tapi jika Heine pergi setelah kebenaran masa lalunya kami ungkap. Maka, akan lebih baik jika kami tidak mengungkap apapun. Aku ingin Heine kembali. Jika Heine kembali, aku akan membuatkan kopi terbaik yang bisa ku suguhkan kepadanya. Aku, kesepian kalau tidak ada Heine. Makanya, aku tak ingin Heine pergi. Karena ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶

Sepertinya Pangeran Licht memiliki sangat banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Heine, ya. Nah, Pangeran Kai von Granzreich. _It's your turn_.

 ***** _ **Kai von Granzreich**_

Heine? Heine adalah orang yang sangat hebat. Heine tidak ketakutan pada ku dan memahamiku, bahkan Heine mengajariku untuk berbicara dengan lancar pada orang lain tanpa harus menakuti mereka. Aku selalu menantikan Pembimbing Kerajaan, tapi mereka selalu takut bahkan sebelum aku berbicara. Hanya Heine yang mendengarkanku sampai akhir. Aku suka Heine, karena Heine itu lembut. Seperti Shadow. Aku juga suka Shadow, karena Shadow itu lembut dan Heine juga. Aku suka Heine, aku suka Shadow, aku suka Leonhard, aku suka Licht, aku suka Bruno, aku suka semuanya. Karena itu, aku tak ingin ada yang pergi. Terutama Heine, Karena ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶

Sungguh menyentuh Pangeran Kai. Aku ikut terharu untuk itu. Inilah, yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu. Setelah interview ke-empat Pangeran, maka kini, kita akan menanyakan hal yang sama, pada Yang Mulia kita, sang Raja, Viktor von Granzreich.

 ***** _ **Vktor von Granzreich**_

Apa? Kalian menyanyakan hal itu juga pada ku? Bukankah aku telah menceritakan tentang Heine pada kalian? Baiklah, baiklah. Heine itu, orang yang sangat menarik. Dia teman pertama ku. Sahabat pertama ku. Heine mengajarkan banyak hal padaku. Aku tak mau Heine tahu identitasku sebagai Pangeran Mahkota dulu. Aku tak ingin Heine menjauh dan lepas dari ku. Tapi, tak ku sangka karena tindakan dan kecerobohan ku, Heine harus ditangkap. Aku sungguh menyesalinya. Orang sebaik Heine tidak pantas untuk dilukai, karena itu aku melindunginya dari tembakan Prajurit kerajaan. Dalam tahanan pun, Heine tidak meminta apa-apa selain berdo'a untuk kesembuhanku. Aku tersanjung mengetahui Heine begitu mengkhawatirkanku. Karena itu tak akan ku biarkan ia menungguku lebih lama dari itu. Maka aku segera menjemputnya setelah keadaanku mulai membaik. Sebuah kilas balik sempat menghampiri kepalaku, wajah kesakitan Heine, karena aku terluka. Aku sungguh tidak akan pernah melupakan hal itu. Walau aku ikut merasakan kesakitan saat mengingat raut wajahnya saat itu. Aku tak ingin dia merasa sakit, apalagi karena ku. Kemudian, kami lama tidak bertemu. Dan, kini aku mengundangnya ke Istana sebagi Pembimbing Kerajaan. Tapi, secepat Heine muncul setelah sekian lama, secepat itu pula ia kembali pergi karena masa lalunya. Aku tak mau menerimanya. Tapi, itu adalah bagian dari perjanjian. Aku tidak mungkin mengingkari perjanjian itu, aku tak ingin Heine kehilangan kepercayaannya pada ku. Tapi, aku juga tak ingin Heine pergi. Karena ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶̶ ̶

Ya, lalu apakah alasan kalian tak ingin Heine pergi?

"Ku fikir k-karena, a-aku se-sedikit sayang pada Heine." **̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶** _ **Leonhard von Granzreich**_

"Karena, aku menyayangi Tuan ku, tentu saja." **̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶** _ **Bruno von Granzreich**_

"Karena aku sayang Heine ., Tehee. ;p " **̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶** _ **Licht von Granzreich**_

"Karena aku menyayangi _Sensei_." **̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶** _ **Kai von Granzreich**_

"Karena, tanpa ku sadari, sejak dulu, aku telah jatuh sayang pada Heine." **̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶** _ **Viktor von Granzreich**_

Yo, Heine-chan. Kau dengar itu. Mereka tak ingin kau pergi, karena mereka menyayangimu. Jadi, Heine-chan. Akankah kau kembali?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
END

.  
.

.

.

.

.

YOSHA.. FF pertama di fandom ini, uuu yeaahhh.. XD well, gue cuman gak tahan ngeliat Hints manis yang ada di animenya. Puhleaze(?), Gue Jatuh cintaaaa... XD Love love lah pokoknya. Maapkeun pabila ada kata yang gak pas atau kalimat yang gak jelas ya. XD hidup gue ya gitu, gak pas dan absurd. Dan lewat sinilah gue kasih tuh semua keenggak jelasan gue. XD See you next time on my Next ff. *smile


End file.
